


El primero con el que camines de la mano

by BilingualShipper



Series: (Quiero ser) Todas tus primeras veces [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Luego de haber mojado sus guantes por accidente, Nishinoya pensó que su primera cita en invierno estaba arruinada. En cambio, Asahi hizo todo lo posible por solucionar cada inconveniente que le siguió.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The first to walk hand in hand with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747569) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper)



> Realmente no tuve idea de qué más poner como resumen, es la primera vez que me ha costado tanto pensarlo. En fin, ¡disfruten esta lindura!

¡¿Por qué era tan difícil sostener cosas con guantes?! De todas las cosas sobre el invierno, definitivamente esta era la menos favorita de Nishinoya. Por lo menos, el resto de las incomodidades podía resolverse hasta cierto grado —varias capas de ropa calentita, chocolate humeante y la calefacción compensaban al frío del ambiente; las neviscas proporcionaban un montón de nieve con la cual jugar cuando el tiempo estuviese tranquilo y había muchas festividades con las cuales distraerse o por las que podía reunirse con sus amigos, a pesar de estar de vacaciones—; pero, ¿qué solucionaba al pobre agarre de las manos enguantadas?

Los guantes deberían venir con antideslizantes, tal y como los zapatos. ¿De qué servía proteger sus manos si igual quedaban casi inutilizadas? Era casi imposible maniobrar cosas correctamente así, necesitaba de ambas manos para sentir que no se le resbalaría lo que agarrase, ¿cómo pensó que podría con su bebida y con la de Asahi, una en cada una? «Torpe, _torpe, ¡torpe!_ ». Lo único que obtuvo fue un desastre en el suelo del local, la molestia de quien tuvo que ir a buscar con qué limpiarlo, desperdiciar su dinero —aunque aún quedaba la mitad del vaso— y mojar sus guantes en su intento por atrapar al fugitivo; cosa que, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía mucho sentido y solo empeoró todo. Además, Asahi pidió suficientes disculpas como para valer por diez personas, aun cuando Nishinoya ya lo había hecho por sí solo y le decía que ya no hacía falta más. 

Fue al recuperar un poco la tranquilidad que se percató de la humedad en sus manos. Arrugó la nariz; estaba obligado a quitarse los guantes, pues una de las reglas de oro en tiempos helados era no mojarse y eso incluía la ropa. No tenía repuestos —¿quién salía con un par de guantes extra, de todos modos?—, Asahi tendría unos muy grandes si daba la casualidad de que él sí, así que estaba condenado a dejar sus manos al aire. Por suerte, no hacía el frío suficiente dentro del local como para querer esconder sus dedos. 

Esta era la primera cita que tenían durante las vacaciones de finales de año y, por lo tanto, la primera vez que salían con nieve afuera. La idea era tomar algo caliente y pasear, ver cómo habían decorado al vecindario esta vez, cosas muy simples; pero su descuido picó esos planes a la mitad. Sin algo con qué proteger sus manos, no sería cuestión de muchas calles llegar a su límite. Frunció la boca, qué manera de arruinar una cita.

—¿Ya tienes frío?

—¿Hm? No, ¿por qué? —Nishinoya levantó una ceja.

—Tienes mala cara. ¿Sigues molesto por lo de tu bebida?

—¡Vamos a tener que volver a casa apenas salgamos de aquí! —exclamó con frustración, haciendo que Asahi se sobresaltara un poco.

—Podemos seguir después de buscar otros guantes en tu casa, no hay pro…

—Los dejé en la lavadora antes de salir.

—Ah. —Llevó una mano a su nuca. No hubo más respuestas, el menor solo tomó un trago de lo que le quedaba—. Aún tenemos varios días para caminar por ahí, no hay problema en dejarlo para luego.

—Pero me decepciona no poder hoy.

Era raro en él estar así, pero, con lo entusiasmado que estaba, no podía evitarlo. Sintió que Asahi le acarició las piernas con el pie debajo de la mesa, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa. Le devolvió el gesto, lo cual acabó en un enredo de piernas ahí abajo y en mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

—Asahi-san. —Una vez vaciado su vaso, Nishinoya colocó una expresión seria que, junto a su tono grave, encendió cada alarma en la cabeza del mencionado.

—¿S-Sí?

—Nunca me dejes agarrar algo que no deba caerse si llevo guantes, _¡nunca!_ —Asahi se echó algo para atrás en su asiento—. ¡Evítalo como sea necesario!

—Lo haré. —Levantó las manos frente a él—. No tienes que decirlo con esa cara.

—Así lo recordarás. —Sonrió.

El momento de la verdad llegó unos cinco minutos después. Con ambas bebidas finalizadas, no era como si alguno de los dos quisiera pasar más tiempo dentro del local, por lo que salieron a la calle. El cambio de temperatura fue inmediato; abandonar la calefacción los forzó a reajustar las bufandas que habían aflojado y a cerrarse los botones superiores. En apenas los segundos que les tomó acomodarse, los dedos de Nishinoya pidieron refugio. «Ah, esto es malo». 

Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mas no era suficiente, no para los quince minutos del camino hacia su casa. Tampoco era una posición muy cómoda como para mantenerla todo ese tiempo. Quizás podrían hacer paradas en tiendas con calefacción para aliviar un poco el frío antes de continuar, o quizás…

Escuchó velcro separándose a su derecha, lo que lo sacó de sus ideas y lo devolvió al presente en el que Asahi se estaba quitando uno de sus guantes.

—¿Qué haces?

—Prefiero que ambos nos congelemos una mano a que solo tú estés pasando frío. —Casi ni le dirigió la mirada al decirlo, el rubor en sus mejillas delataba por qué.

—Asahi-san… —Lo miró con brillos en los ojos. La estrella solo esperaba que aceptase su guante, no que se le lanzara encima para abrazarlo. Casi se le cayó de la sorpresa, pero acabó correspondiéndole el abrazo—. ¡Ah, eres el mejor!

Quizás le quedaba gigante, mucho espacio sobrante al final de los dedos y una muñeca floja a pesar de haberlo cerrado en el nivel más apretado, pero le brindaba una calidez especial. Podía ser el hecho de que ya tenía el calor de la mano de Asahi, o podía ser por el hecho de que Asahi se lo había prestado porque quiso. Fuera como fuera, su corazón aceleró y acaloró su cuerpo de emociones.

Ahora ambos escondían una mano en el bolsillo y usaban la otra para gesticular mientras conversaban. Debían verse graciosos, sin embargo, no fue divertido que el aire frío se infiltrase por el espacio flojo en su muñeca. Nishinoya hizo una mueca. Podía aguantarlo, no era como si su mano se fuera a congelar por eso, pero era demasiado incómodo. Y, como el pésimo actor que era, Asahi se dio cuenta de inmediato de su molestia.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El guante me queda flojo y entra aire por aquí. —Señaló rápidamente con la mano desnuda.

—Me sorprende que no se te caiga.

—A mí también. Puedo soportarlo, de todos modos, solo fastidia. —Se encogió de hombros.

El más alto lo miró por varios pasos. Confiaba en su palabra, él podría con el frío travieso que se colaba por la separación de la tela y su piel; solo que no estaba seguro de permitir que eso sucediera por todo lo que les faltaba por caminar. No quería que Nishinoya mostrase el más mínimo indicio de una mala cara estando junto a él en una cita. Así que, luego de suspirar porque sabía que el viento se volvería su enemigo, llevó sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—¿Asahi-san? —preguntó al registrar movimientos extraños a su costado. Sus ojos se abrieron de más al ver largos mechones cafés caer sobre los hombros de su pareja.

—Debería sostener al guante, creo. —Extendió una mano con la liga guindando de sus dedos.

—Asahi-san, deberías salir más con el cabello suelto. ¡Te ves genial! —lo halagó mientras aceptó la liga y se la colocó para apretar el borde del guante.

—Es incómodo, Nishinoya. —Enrojeció ligeramente y apartó un mechón de su cara para ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

—¡Pero amo tu cabello largo! ¡Deberías lucirlo más fuera de casa!

—Me estorba en la cara.

—No importa, es genial y debes presumirlo.

—¿No serás tú el que quiere presumir?

—¡Claro que quiero presumir a mi _genial_ novio y su _genial_ cabello! —Asahi rio un poco, la expresividad de Nishinoya no paraba de sorprenderle—. ¡Hablo en serio! Y si te fastidia, puedes usar esa cuerda sin amarrarte el resto.

—Lo pensaré. —Sonrió y pasó más cabello detrás de la oreja.

—No lo pienses, hazlo.

Era una suerte que el viento les pegara de frente, pues así el cabello de Asahi volaba hacia atrás y no se metía en sus ojos o boca. La conversación sobre cómo era mejor peinarse los hizo olvidarse del frío que azotaba a sus manos desprotegidas por el tiempo que duró, porque escasos segundos después de finalizarla, ambos trataron de calentarlas con su aliento.

—¡Ah, no puedo más! —Nishinoya buscaba en dónde meter su mano desesperadamente, ningún lugar era tan cálido como necesitaba—. Tenemos que parar, sentarnos encima de la mano para calentarla, comprar algo caliente y agarrarlo con esa mano, ¡no sé!

—Bueno, hay un banco ahí. Podemos hacer lo de sentarnos...

—¡Hagámoslo! —Prácticamente corrió como si compitiera con alguien más para sentarse primero ahí, a pesar de que el único que podría arrebatarle el lugar estaba a su lado.

El más bajo se sentó primero, Asahi le siguió en pocos segundos. No obstante, sus manos solo se apoyaron sobre la madera en el espacio que había entre ellos. Las puntas de sus dedos parecían buscar a los otros. Se quedaron en silencio, tal vez por un minuto, viendo la actividad alrededor. De pronto, los dedos de Nishinoya decidieron encontrar a sus acompañantes, acariciándolos muy suavemente por los nudillos, lo que trajo color a las mejillas de ambos. Su intención era otra, los dos lo sabían muy bien, ninguno se atrevía a completarla.

—Hey, Asahi-san.

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedo sostener tu mano? —Salió como un murmullo algo atrapado entre la tela de su bufanda, la cual recién había elevado hasta cubrir por debajo de su nariz.

La respuesta fue mucho más firme de lo que hubiese esperado. Antes de siquiera percatarse de que había perdido a los nudillos que apenas rozaba, sintió dedos entrelazándose a los suyos con fuerza. La calidez se expandió desde los espacios que habían hallado a su pieza faltante hasta cubrir sus palmas, luego pegó un brinco hasta sus rostros que hizo que Nishinoya se escondiera más en medio de su bufanda. No imaginó una acción tan asertiva e inmediata, pero sí que le originó una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Funciona. —Al voltear a verlo, descubrió que Asahi tampoco podía contener su sonrisa.

—Se siente bien. —Su corazón enloqueció al darse cuenta de que sus dos manos estaban cálidas gracias a Asahi. Él asintió. Si tan solo no estuviesen en un banco en plena calle, Nishinoya se habría acurrucado al otro—. ¿Y si vamos a casa así?

—¿Todo el camino a casa? —susurró.

—Queda algo menos de la mitad del camino. Tampoco es que haya mucha gente afuera, podemos ir tranquilos.

—Ah… —Su agarre varió de presión mientras lo pensaba, yendo de lo más suave a lo más apretado y viceversa.

—¿No estarías cómodo? Fue solo una sugerencia…

—Vamos. —Asahi se puso de pie sin soltarle la mano. Era lindo y divertido el contraste entre su tono seguro y el enrojecimiento hasta sus orejas. El líbero colocó su más grande sonrisa antes de levantarse y sujetar aún más fuerte a su novio.

No era precisamente la primera vez que caminaban de la mano, ya varias veces lo habían hecho en reuniones entre sus amigos; pero siempre había sido en espacios cerrados y por cortas distancias. Lo que hacía especial a esta ocasión era la luz pública que los rodeaba. Era emocionante, era fresco, era perfecto. A pesar de ir a paso calmado, su corazón latía como lo haría al jugar voleibol, y podía apostar que el de Asahi no se quedaba atrás. 

No rompieron el contacto en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando un auto les pasaba por al lado o escuchaban a niños correteando por el suelo nevado; su burbuja contenta no explotaría con agujas roma como esas. Se dedicaron miradas de vez en cuando, la sonrisa y el sonrojo jamás abandonaron sus facciones.

Una vez en la entrada de su casa, Nishinoya dio un paso más para quedar de frente al más alto, sus manos todavía unidas y sin rastros del frío que habían soportado. Quizás había arruinado la mayoría de los planes que tenían para esta cita, sin embargo, sentía que había valido la pena. Si su inutilidad enguantada traía como consecuencias compartir calor corporal y la hermosura de largos cabellos siendo revoloteados por la brisa, era completamente bienvenida. 

—Uhm, ¿vas a decir algo, Nishinoya? —Asahi preguntó pasados muchos segundos de su intensa mirada sobre él.

—¡Entra! —dejó escapar, de inmediato sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y comenzó a abrir.

—¿Ah? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—No quiero que te vayas, entra conmigo.

—¿No voy a molestar?

—Los demás salieron. Anda, no hemos pasado ni una hora juntos.

—Está bien —aceptó la propuesta sonriendo. 

El que pensó que sería su peor encuentro resultó ocupar el primer lugar de todos, pues cada inconveniente tuvo una solución cada vez mejor que el anterior. Perder sus guantes lo llevó a compartir y a estar en iguales condiciones; la talla incorrecta para su pequeña mano, a contemplar cómo su cabello café era en libertad; el frío del invierno contra sus manos descobijadas, a hacer algo que no se habían atrevido a hacer hasta ese día; y el cambio forzado de planes, a quedarse dormidos en el sofá, abrazados, una capa menos de ropa, mechones largos enredados en dedos más cortos, sonrisas y rubores que jamás se desvanecieron, y más amor del que existía antes de que su torpeza saliera a relucir.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que me perdí un poco a mitad de camino, así que no me convence tanto cómo me quedó. De todos modos, estos dos son mi OTP suprema, así que tengo mucho pensado para ellos para compensarlo ^o^/


End file.
